Halloween Night
by JesusFreak93
Summary: Tony gets Pepper to go into a haunted house with him. They go to the place, and things happen... MADE FOR PERCYJACKSONLOVER14'S PEPPERONY CONTEST!


******So of course this is PercyJacksonLover14's Pepperony contest! Yippie!**

******I got this idea when I went to a cornmaze. :D Most of this will be happened at the cornmaze.**

******Disclaimer: What do I own?**

* * *

"I don't know Tony," Pepper said, "a haunted house?"

"Come on Pep!" Tony insisted, "it'll be fun!"

"Oh alright," Pepper sighed.

But she still wasn't too sure about the haunted house.

"Oh, and it would be fun if you dressed up," Tony included.

Pepper nodded, "sure."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 5 tomorrow night," Tony grinned.

"I'll be ready," Pepper gave a fake-smile.

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Pepper finished up her costume. She was going as a rag doll. She had stitches on her face, neck, chest, and even arms!

"Patricia! Tony's here!" Virgil called.

Pepper giggled as she ran down, scaring her father.

"Woah! Is that you?" Virgil asked, rather shocked.

"Yeah, it's me Dad!" Pepper giggled as she left.

"Have fun!"

"I will!"

Pepper walked out the door, scaring Tony as well.

"Woah! Is that you, Pepper?" Tony asked in surprise.

Pepper laughed, "I gotcha!"

Tony smiled. He was dressed up as Frankenstein.

Pepper smiled, "I like your costume."

Tony smiled, "Roberta helped me a little."

Pepper smiled as she touched the stitches on Tony's forehead, "these are cool."

"Not as cool as yours," Tony grinned.

Pepper looked at herself, "yeah."

"Rhodey's waiting in the car," Tony said, offering his arm.

Pepper smiled, "let's go."

They went the car, to find an angry James Rhodes. With Annie.

"Took you guys long enough," he grumbled.

Annie, Tony and Pepper laughed.

* * *

They reached the destination. The haunted house.

They got out of the car. Pepper gripped Tony's arm.

"You'll be fine, Pep," Tony assured her.

Pepper nodded, "I guess," she said, quietly.

Tony smiled.

Rhodey went to buy the tickets.

Annie stayed with them.

Pepper looked around quietly. She saw a big creature thing, making her freak out and get close to Tony.

"Cool!" Tony said with excitement.

Pepper looked at him strangely, but remembered he was a boy.

"How about a picture with him?" Tony asked.

Pepper shook her head, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Me too," Annie said.

"Alright," Tony said, with a devious smile.

Annie and Pepper went to the porta-potties but had to wait in line.

Tony went to the scary monster thing and told him to go and scare the girls.

Pepper saw the monster thing and started crying. Annie pulled her into a gentle hug until the monster went away.

After using the bathroom, they went back to Tony and Rhodey had gotten the tickets.

"Did he scare you that bad?" Tony asked.

Pepper was still crying as she nodded, "don't do that!"

Tony hugged her, "hey, it's OK."

Pepper nodded.

"It's time to go into the haunted house," Rhodey said.

Pepper and Annie nodded.

They got the tickets and went into the haunted house.

* * *

They came out, with Pepper bawling her eyes out.

"Remember your plan?" Rhodey asked Tony.

Tony nodded, "we'll be right back," he said, taking Pepper with him to a small area.

"Why would you do that?!" she demanded, "don't do that again or else-" she was cut off by Tony kissing .

After they parted, Tony breathed deeply.

"I love you, Pep," Tony whispered.

Pepper looked at him, mad, "you mean, you let a guy with a chainsaw almost kill me?!"

Tony's face fell, "you don't return me feelings?"

Pepper slapped him, "of course I return your feelings!"

Tony smiled, "really?"

Pepper grinned, "yes. Since the day we met."

Tony kissed her passionately, "I love you," he whispered.

* * *

**Aaaahhh! Bad ending! But this was similar to my experience! Yes, a weird monster tried to scare my friend when we were waiting in line for the bathroom! And yes! She really did cry! And YES, a guy with a chainsaw scared me! But no! I was not kissed by the guy of my dreams!**

**Well, good luck to ALL in the contest! And I hope you liked it PercyJacksonLover14!  
**

**JesusFreak**


End file.
